1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal and a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, faster wireless communication technology and the development of wideband have led to the integration of a wireless communication function into a portable telephone terminal, enabling it to function as a portable communication terminal.
As a usage of communication terminals described above, data may be directly transmitted from a communication terminal to another communication terminal. The communication terminal and the other communication terminal used herein may be stationary devices or portable communication terminals. The data, for example, may be a still image or a moving image captured by an electronic camera as a communication terminal.
There is a problem in that data can be unconditionally distributed when directly transmitted from one communication terminal to another communication terminal. Qn the other hand, technology for preventing a chain mail by using the number of transmission histories of data has been disclosed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 2005-11157).
However, there is a problem in that data is not sufficiently protected when the data is directly transmitted from one communication terminal to another communication terminal in the related art.